


Promptober - Sanders Sides

by creativeusername



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Promptober
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativeusername/pseuds/creativeusername
Summary: 31 Days in the Month of HalloweenNew Drabble/Mini Fic for Each





	1. Welcome!

Welcome! I'm super excited for promptober and would like to say a few things before my writing begins. I'm going to copy-paste this from my Reddie book so if you're reading that as well notice and feel it is incredibly similar, do not be alarmed.

I'm writing, reviewing, and posting all of these on the same day so if you want to keep that in mind while reading I'd appreciate it. This will be the first thing I have posted that I haven't had another person read. That being said, characterization and stuff like it may varry from prompt to prompt because it all depends on the headspace I am in when posting.

Please comment if you notice any of these things, though. These are the prompts I am going to be using for the month, found on tumblr by a person I can't find:

1 - Classic Monster  
2 - Bat Wings  
3 - Phobia  
4 - Posion  
5 - Night  
6 - Ghost  
7 - Candle  
8 - Third Eye  
9 - Pumpkin  
10 - Familiar  
11 - Gravestone  
12 - Bones  
13 - Stars  
14 - Teeth  
15 - Mushrooms  
16 - Guts  
17 - Straitjacket  
18 - Conjoined  
19 - Zodiac  
20 - Stitches  
21 - Voodoo  
22 - Knife  
23 - Scales  
24 - Specimen  
25 - Headless  
26 - Needles  
27 - Ivy  
28 - Books  
29 - Devil/Demon  
30 - Royalty  
31 - Coffin

I hope I can do these prompts justice. Please comment and I'd appreciate it if you vote.


	2. Day 1 - Classic Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not my best work and I'm sorry for that, I swear tomorrow will be better

**(October 1st) Classic Monster**

Virgil was obsessed with Buzzfeed Unsolved and was an absolute boogara, but that didn't mean he actually believed in monsters. He believed they could exist in theory, but if they did, they would spend time in such a heavily populated state like New York.

Logan was obsessed with Virgil. Not in an unhealthy was, he regularly checked that he wasn't pushing anything with the purple haired man. Logan wanted him to be happy more than he wanted anything in the world, but there was a problem with that. One of the main things Virgil valued in a relationship was honestly, and while Logan honestly loved Virgil, he couldn't be completely honest with him.

"I swear I can explain," Logan said after a minute of silence between him and Virgil. Virgil, who had just walked in on Lo pressing on a dead body lying in their bathtub for more blood to come out like a juice box.

Virgil didn't want to let him explain, he wanted to run. But he also wanted to trust his boyfriend, who he thought he was dreaming about, instead of actually seeing in front of him. "Explain. Quickly." He said in a voice much to steady for even his own liking.

Logan blanked, not actually thinking Virgil would let him speak. "SURPRISE!" Lo yelled nervously, pointing to his mouth, internally face palming at the fact he didn't know what to say. It was Virgil, he had been planning on telling him for a while, but now that the opportunity was in front of him he didn't know what to do. He took a deep breath and a step forward, shocked at the fact that Virgil remained where he was, not looking nearly as frightened as he probably should.

As Logan continued to not say anything, Virgil continued as well, finally breaking the silence by slowly opening the door. Logan followed cautiously as Virgil walked to their shared bedroom and lay down, and Logan knew what he was thinking. It was the same things he thought when he realized he had somehow turned into a vampire. Virgil was going to go to sleep and pretend like nothing happened when they woke up and talk about it when he was ready.

Instead of shaking him awake and saying they needed to talk, Logan simply nodded and ran to the bathroom to finish his snack and get rid of the body like he had planned to do before Virgil got home, and silently hoped that Virgil would truly believe that what had happened was all a twisted dream.


	3. Day 2 - Bat Wings

Homemaking a Halloween costume is always fun. Or, well. Homemaking a Halloween costume the morning of the holiday may or may not have been a mistake.

"I don't know why you do this to yourself," Roman sighed as he grabbed a new real of thread to continue the bat wings that were proving much more difficult then originally thought.

"Procrastination is a powerful thing Princey," Virgil said, though it was muffled behind the zipper shoved in his mouth, "At least I don't wear the same prince costume every single year."

"Excuse you, I am a king this year. And every year I have a new flair that makes everything the more special." Roman responded defensively.

"AND DONE!" Virgil screamed, pushing himself to full height as he grabbed the wing Roman was holding and sprinting to his room.

Roman barely had time to pick up his phone and start to queue up his Broadway playlist he was going to force Virgil to listen to as he drove the two the party they were preparing for.

"Let's go," Virgil said, opening the door, making himself a little smaller by hunching before saying, "I really appreciate your help, sorry I kept you from the party for an hour later than you wanted to go."

"I don't mind," Roman said, patting the bat-clad boy on the shoulder before placing his crown upon his head and starting towards the car.


	4. October 6th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 - Ghosts

Logan didn't know what he expected when he moved into an apartment for himself for the first time. Of course, he had moved into his college dorm on his own accord, and even to this day his parents would be helping him financially, but he was all in all by himself.

The apartment was remarkably cheap. While Logan would usually be the skeptical of his group of friends, he needed to get away from his roommate. Logan did enjoy Roman's company, it's true, but if he had to listen to the full Hamilton soundtrack while trying to study one more time, he didn't know what he would do.

He found out why the apartment was so cheap at 3:00am one night when he went to make a pb&j and was met with a translucent purple figure digging through Logan's cabinets. Before this, Logan had believed in ghosts, something people who met him often found surprising, and he always thought if he were going to see a ghost in person he would be to excited for his one good. This was not the case.

"Hello, may I ask what you're doing?" Logan asked poliety, pondering why he wasn't screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Uhh, hi. I'm, uh, organizing? I usually do this when the host is asleep, but there's, there's nothing to organize here." The figure looked back, coming down from where he was floating in the cabinet and leaning against Logan's counter like he was real.

"Well, I do pride myself on being organized. I have forgotten what I'm doing in this room, and am going to go back do bed. If you do move anything else around, do try to put it back, will you?" Logan asked, not waiting for an answer before turning around and practically running to lie down. He didn't know what he was hoping for, for the ghost like creature to still be there when he got back, or for him to wake up and for nothing to have changed. He continued to wonder this as he fell asleep.


End file.
